bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Termite
Dev Description:'' The Termite Builder! A totally different hero from anything you've seen so far, Termite focuses almost exclusively on building turrets and defenses all over the map. His combat abilities are weak, but for those who prefer to set up unstoppable barricades and play defensively, Termite is the perfect choice!" '''Description:' Termite is a very popular hero mainly because of his synergy with Fly that helps with the cost of his turrets. His strengths lie in his turrets that can last a very long time and great to get the job done without much work. He comes in the DLC "Locked 'n' Loaded" and his alt is Roach the Mechanic. This insectoid hero has very high building skills. Although he is a technisian like Ant, Termite isn't as afraid, doubtful or offensive. Termite can be used to crush fleas or ants in early rounds without taking much damage. However it isn't long before he is too slow and weak to be used offensively. He was meant to be a defensive hero though, so doesn't dissapoint in that genre. Termite is used by many top players due to some of his awesome support abilities. Skills and Equipment Weapon: 'Termite begins with a Drill Bit. This is a handy drill used to help screw all the nails in and saw through materials to make holes. However, Termite also uses this as a weapon. It is a rapid-fire melee weapon. It does damage extremely quickly (~5 times a second) yet does very little damage. Its knockback works very well for melee units, who can never seem to attack when while his drill is activated. However it is not recommended to use Termite's weapon against ranged units, as they will quickly shoot you after being knocked back. Because of the knockback, they have a split second to shoot before the drill damages them again. This means that Termite simply can't attack ranged units effectively at all. Upgrading the Drill Bit, by paying $800, replaces it with a Big Bit. This simply looks slightly bigger and increases damage. Upgrading again by paying $1500 replaces the Big Bit with a Bigger Bit, which also increases damage. It also grows in size and has rings around it. Since Termite is quite fragile and doesn't combat well, upgrading is relatively useless. The extra damage only does so much compared to extra knockback or stunning capabilities that other heroes have. Like Ant, Termite carries a screw driver, as well as a mallet. His helmet is also very much like a modern miner cap. It is coloured yellow with a light source on the front. '''In-Game Descriptions: ' Drill Bit-- Damage: Medium. A short ranged, rapid fire close combat weapon which packs a punch. Upgrade to Big Bit for more damage. Big Bit-- Damage: Medium-Heavy. The Big Bit will make swiss cheese out of any bugs that get in your way. Upgrade to Bigger Bit for more damage. Bigger Bit-- Damage: Medium Heavy. Drill some holes or kill some bugs with the Bigger Bit... the choice is yours. 'Level Up Skills: '''Termite is the turret builder of the game, so it is no surprise that he is able to increase his building capabilities when leveling up. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any skills that help out with his combat issues. However his alternative hero Roach fixes this with his new skills. Termite has '''Health '(increases max by 30 and heals by 60), '''Static Discharge (increases chance of knocking back close combat enemies when they attack), Workmanship (increases the time Termite's turrets last by 20 seconds) and finally, Optics (increases the range of Termite's turrets when he the active hero.) Recommended Level Up Skills: '''Termite's most important skill, Workmanship, is highly recommended to be upgraded first. It is great even when you are not using his turrets, so that you can get prepared. Optics or Static Discharge should be next. They are both of equal value and are useful in almost exact same situations. Optics is great for increasing your turrets' effectiveness if you like to use Termite as the active hero. It is also a better choice for Coliseum because Termite needs his turrets and higher range is always better. Static Discharge is also useful if you use Termite a lot because that swarms of enemies are easier to counter. Health goes last unless you're very low on health. Abilities: '''Gun Turret is a basic, rapid firing turret. It is very inexpensive and can be very helpful on hard rounds. Best used to extend the range of base turrets and to stop the flow of grubs to help replace MG turrets. But it can't pierce any armor, which means it's very innefective in higher rounds. Isn't recommended for most situations. 500$, 50$ for each use, 120 sec. Bomber Turret is a basic turret as well. It does not any damage, but it knocks back enemies. It's actually similar to Firecracker turret, with less knockback and damage. It launches a bomb similar to enemy roaches. Knockback is not very bad, but still not recommended and it simply doesn't worth an ability slot.' 600$, 60$ for each use, 120 sec.' Satelitte: While equipped, Termite's turrets will have slightly more range when Termite is active. When activated, it massively incrases the range of the both base and Termite's turrets. When combined with a Scouter, turrets can shoot everywhere on most maps. It's cheap and it can be useful if you're using Termite a lot. 600$, 60 sec. Shield Generator: '''You can place a shield generator which creates a blue area. When you stand inside of it, it stops the ranged attacks (bullets) and also gives you bonus armor. Useful in maps where ranged bugs are common, such as Playroom or Living Room. Or it can save your life when you're get cornered by some Flea Gunner Teams, though the sutiations that you actually need this are rare. '''800$, 90 sec. (Cooldown starts immediately when you create it.) Food Cultivator ability is one of the best abilities in the game and it's an absolute necesity, especially for reaching very high rounds, where food barely spawns. It reduces the need to scavenge for food and gives three pieces of food per 20 seconds. A must have ability for Termite. And unlike the food stash's food cultivator, this cultivator can create fish heads and sandwiches. Another nice thing is that when you build it, the cooldown immideately starts, which means by the time it dissapears, the ability is already more than half re-charged. Make sure you collect all of the food before it dissapears. 1000$, 120 sec. Spark Plugs: This doubles the damage of all turrets when activated, including base turrets and Termite's. But only when Termite is close to them and he is the active hero. This is the big difference between Ant's Better Base Guns. It's really nice for doubling the damage, and it can quickly kill the big siege bugs. If there are not any enemies that can attack Termite, activate this and drill the enemies. Also a nice combo with Satelitte. This ability is more preferable on maps where there are choke points. (Kitchen, Office, Restaurant, etc.) So you can build all of the turrets in one place and get the damage bonus for all of them. In open maps (Yard, Attic, etc.), Overdrive is more useful. 800$, 120 sec. Termite Trap: '''This places a hole. (similar to Ant's) All enemies who walks over it deals less damage and get slowed. A nice way to defend your base when you're in trouble, place this, and grubs should deal less damage to your stash, and they also get slowed, so you have more time to kill them. You can have two of these at the same time. If you have Stickbug on the team, activate Forfity, then maybe build a Forcefield Turret. There you go, amazing protection. Nice combo with shield generator when you're cornered. You can also push the small enemies into it with your drill's knockback. There are many ways to use this, but it's still not as useful as the advanced turrets! '''700$, 50 sec. Overdrive stuns all enemies around Termite (small AoE), heals him by 50, and gives him a speed bonus. This ability has many uses. It can be used for making Termite a bit more offensively. Or it can be an emergency stun ability when you're get cornered, or it can be a little healer when you're about to die in Coliseum. This ability is much more for Coliseum, to help Termite be a real fighter. It's better for Termite's alt, Roach, because Roach is stronger than Termite in combat and he's better for Coliseum. So get this if you're in Coliseum. Really nice ability. 1000$, 50 sec. Autocannon Turret is probably the most useful turret for Termite. It has fast-firing, (not as fast as the Gun turret of course!) armour piercing, and a pretty decent damage. It also knocks back little enemies such as fleas a bit, just like Worm's weapon. Place these where the boss bugs usally spawn, and you usally don't even have to go there. Or let them help you to defend your base... Nice turret.' 800$, 75$ for each use, 150 sec.' Railgun Turret is similar to Sniper turret, and it's a great replacement for them. Of course they do less damage than upgraded Snipers, but they turn much faster, which means they can target enemies easily, and they can kill fleas/ants in 1-hit. (Note that this turret becomes less and less useless as the game progresses and enemies get stronger.) Like Sniper turrets, it has a slow firing rate, long range and armour piercing. Be careful, becuase it can't target enemies that are close to them, which means if you want to defend your base, build it a bit far from your base, or if you want to kill boss bugs, build them a little bit far from them. Another advanched turret, and the most expensive to build. 800$, 100$ for each use, 150 sec. Nailgun: This is an equippable weapon, and it's the most expensive equipment for Termite. It has a fast firing rate, (a bit less than Ant's rifle) and it can also pierce armor. This is another ability the help Termite surviving in Coliseum, and help him to be a real combat hero. Termite will move slover while equipping it. So it's also an awesome combo with Overdrive, for both Coliseum and Adventure. Armour piercing is probably the most important thing, along with it also making Termite a ranged hero, so he can easily fight with some slow, armored enemies. Nice ability, but still not very recommended if you're planning to use Temite for pure defence. A must have for Roach, though, because of his lucky shot skill. Costs 1200$ 'Recommended Basic Loadout: '''Gun Turret, Satellite, Food Cultivator, Auto-Cannon Turret and Termite Trap '''Recommened Advanced Loadout: '''Shield Generator (''If used correctly, this can keep Termite in the fray. However it is hard to use without getting cornered by melee enemie), Food Cultivator (extremely useful, no matter what level of skill you are on. In later rounds, this is the only way to gain food continuesly), Overdrive (Useful because it makes surviving in Coliseum much easier. It can get Termite out of tight situations, also a nice emergency to have in Adventure), Auto-Cannon Turret (useful for killing almost any enemy with its armor piercing bullets), Railgun (The most expensive, yet most rewarding one when used correctly. Place in areas bugs usually don't explore as bugs that are too close can't be targeted), Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes